to the future for true love
by racerchick1
Summary: its about jack, mush, spot, oscar and morris they go to the future to find true love with 5 great girls. i dont know how to speak the accent good so it will fade in and out sorry bout that my first fic so be nice please R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 "Mmm it's 11 o'clock already? Damn."  
  
Viper said to herself as she got out of bed. She walked downstairs and into the living room to find her little sis by a year blaze and there three friends Lisa, melody and Christina all sitting down watching there favorite movie the newsies in there pjs.  
  
"Hey sleepy head there is french vanilla coffee already made in the kitchen."  
  
Blaze said as she saw her sister walk past them.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
viper walked in to the kitchen and grabbed a coffee mug from the drying rack in the kitchen and went to pour herself a cup. As she was pouring her self-a cup she looked out the window and started to scream.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHH."  
  
"Viper what's wrong what happened?"  
  
Melody said trying to figure out what happened.  
  
"Look, look out there and tell me I am not seeing things tell me I am not seeing characters from the newsies in my backyard."  
  
"Girl you're not seeing things they are really there."  
  
Blaze said running to the back door. The girls get to the back door and open it.  
  
"Omg its Christian Bale and Gabriel Damon."  
  
Blaze said while she started to blush.  
  
"Oh and Aaron Lohr and Shon Greenblatt oh and David Sheinkopf."  
  
Lisa said jumping up and down.  
  
"Hey guys I don't think there the actors I think there the real newsies."  
  
Lisa said looking at the guys. The guys were wearing the clothes from the movie the 'newises'. They were looking around and arguing to each other about what happened. From what the girls heard was the newsies were blaming the Delaney brothers and they were blaming the newsies for what happened.  
  
"al'ight you'se bums how'd you'se get us heas."  
  
Spot said getting ready to hit Morris.  
  
"How's I suppose ta know."  
  
The guys started to get louder and out of hand something had to be done.  
  
"QUIET!"  
  
Viper screamed at the top of her lungs. all the guys stopped arguing and finally noticed the girls standing there. the girls were beautiful and yet half naked to them. the guys turned there heads and started to blush. the girls looked at each other trying to figure out why the guys were blushing.  
  
Viper had purple hair that was a little past her shoulder length gold eyes and a curvy built body she was wearing a pair of baby blue fleece body shorts and a white tank top,  
Blaze had long wavy dark red hair green eyes with a cola bottle body, she had on a long white t-shirt with black girl boxers under it,  
Lisa had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, with a small slender body that was covered in a pink cami set,  
Melody had long straight black hair with green eyes and a short curvy body and had on black tank and white sweats,  
Christina had shoulder length black curly hair with hazel eyes and a long curvy body with a pink tank top and pink flower girl boxers.  
  
"um hi i'se Spot and these are my friends jack mush and those bums over there are Oscar and Morris."  
  
"hi im Viper and this is my sister Blaze and our friends Lisa, Melody, and Christina."  
  
everyone exchanged hello's.  
  
"umm excuse me but where are we? and what's the date today?"  
  
mush asked looking around trying to figure where they were.  
  
"your in the nice part of Hartford Connecticut and the date is may 22, 2003."  
  
melody said in a shy voice.  
  
"2003?"  
  
all the guys said with there mouths dropping to the grounds.  
  
"yes it is now can we please go inside and get some breakfast cause im starving."  
  
lisa said holding her stomach and making a funny face. everyone laughed and walked in the house. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Damn you guys live here?"  
  
Mush said looking around in aww.  
  
"yea but this is the guest house my parents live in the big house "  
  
Damn you guys live here?"  
  
Mush said looking around.  
  
"Yea but this is only the guest house our parents stay in the main house but it's cheap on rent and very close to home so we love it."  
  
Blaze said walking into the living room. Every one went into the living room and sat on the couches. The girls started to giggle as the guys were looking around at the TV stereo and other stuff.  
  
"Ok I got a question for you guys where do you come from and what year are you from?" Lisa said looking around at the guys but one specific guy caught her eye from the start it was Morris she just adored his eyes and his built body.  
  
"Were from Manhattan NY and from the year 1899."  
  
Jack said for some reason he couldn't keep his eyes off of Christina she had some thing exotic but he could tell what it was but he made it a goal to find out what it was.  
  
"So I take it you have nowhere to stay?"  
  
Viper said getting up and going to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
"Yea we kind of really don't have a place to stay; oh do you need help cooking breakfast?"  
  
Oscar thought viper was hot, as hell she was Puerto Rican with the ghetto booty.  
  
" Sure Oscar thanks."  
  
Viper would never admit it but she to thought Oscar was fuckin hot as well.  
  
"You guys can stay here if you want we have plenty of room right vip?"  
  
"Yea blaze is right, there's room for you guys here if you guys want to stay that is?"  
  
"Im sorry but i am not staying in the same house as they are."  
  
Mush said referring to the Delaney brothers.  
  
"Who says me and Morris want to stay here with you'se?"  
  
all of a sudden a huge fight started again. The guys kept saying that they were staying and the others had to leave and so on.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Melody screamed. The guys stopped and looked at her a little surprised.  
  
"Look you guys stop fighting, you're acting like little kids."  
  
Melody was getting pissed.  
  
"al'ight we'se sorry and we'se wont fight no more"  
  
all the guys said.  
  
"Good"  
  
blaze look at spot he looked so cute pissed she was starting to like him fast.  
  
"Hey guys im making chocolate muffins bacon, and eggs sound good?"  
  
Viper said screaming from the kitchen. Sounds great was screamed from the living room.  
  
"Good hey girls why don't you go and show the guys around this will take a little bit."  
  
"K viper, hey Morris mind helping me set the table?"  
  
"Sure Lisa."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Melody took mush outside to show im around and to get to know him better. Blaze took spot and showed him around the house. And jack was in the living room trying to figure the TV out with Christina. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"So Viper I bet there is so much fun shit to do around here?"  
  
Oscar started to make the muffins the way the cookbook said.  
  
"Yea right I am so bored all the time."  
  
Viper started to fry the bacon and scramble the eggs.  
  
"Oh come on don't you hang out with your friends or your boyfriend."  
  
Oscar looked over at viper and threw some flour on her.  
  
"Hey stop that and yea I do hang out with my friends but no boyfriend."  
  
Oscar and Viper were laughing and having a good time.  
  
"Why no boyfriend?"  
  
Oscar couldn't really figure out why a cool girl like this was single.  
  
"Well because I want a guy that will treat me with respect and love me for me and not be a total asshole, anyways how about you do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Naw the girls at home are too girly girly."  
  
"Oh, well what's too girly girly for you?"  
  
"Well the type that are stuck up, can't do anything for them self's and act like the whole world ovals around them."  
  
Oscar was prancing around the kitchen acting like a prissy girl.  
  
"Haha Yea sadly we have those types around here."  
  
Meanwhile the others busy in there own conversations.  
  
"So Blaze do you and your sister get along well?"  
  
Spot thought of to ask to break the silence.  
  
"Yea now that she is finally back home."  
  
Blaze sat on one of the sets of wooden swings.  
  
"What do you mean back home finally?"  
  
Spot sat on the swing next to her.  
  
"Oh it's a long story I'll tell you later."  
  
"Oh ok so um do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Spot looked at the ground nervously.  
  
"Nope no man in my life, how about you got a girl back home."  
  
Blaze looked at Spot and their eyes met and locked.  
  
"Naw never really met a girl I really liked till now that is."  
  
"Is that so."  
  
"Yea it is."  
  
Blaze started to blush and giggle.  
  
"So what's 1899 like and how is it being the leader of Brooklyn and the most respected newsie?"  
  
Blaze said to change the subject.  
  
"How'd you'se know that?"  
  
Spot looked at her in a confusing way trying to figure out how she knew that.  
  
"Oh the girls and me will tell you guys about that at breakfast."  
  
"Ok well to answer your question its great being a newsie but a little scary sometimes living your life 


End file.
